Every Mother's Son
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: It's clear Dean has mommy issues. But so does Adam. A little moment of brotherly bonding over their tragic relationships with their moms between the eldest and the youngest Winchesters.


Every Mother's Son

Disclaimer: I hate my job so I definitely do not own Supernatural…

A/n: Decided I needed some Adam and Dean interaction. I started by trying to work on some other little drabbles I have but I wasn't really feeling the inspiration there. Then this little nugget came up. Hope you enjoy!

"They told me that if I helped them, I could see my mom again."

Dean stopped humming to the radio and turned to the young male riding shotgun in the seat right next to him. He silently pondered his little brother's words. Except for Dean's soft humming and the muted classic rock playing on the radio, the Impala had been pretty quiet for the last ten miles or so. Adam must have been finally ready to say what was on his mind.

Dean knew what Adam was talking about. "I know the feeling, kid."

"What?" the youngest and newest Winchester brother had not been expecting those exact words. He did not know much about his new family, but he had figured Dean would ask questions first and maybe understand later. (Completely opposite to his approach to hunting and killing monsters.)

The two males quickly met glances before Dean turned back to the road in front of him.

"I thought your mom died when you were little?" wondered Adam.

"I was four and Sammy was only a couple of months old," Dean said.

"So how could you remember enough about her for someone to use her against you? No offense…"

"Do I have to remember a lot for me to have to care about her?"

"Well no, but my mom was the only one I had until I was 19."

Dean was silent for another moment.

"The entire reason Sam and I got into hunting was because of our mom," the eldest Winchester took a deep breath. "Our dad became a hunter in order to kill the demon that murdered his wife. Sam and I were raised on this life so that we could avenge our mom's death and take down the monsters that dared to get in our way. I've done a lot of things in the name of my mom's memory."

Adam's turn to pause. "Any of those things attempts to get her back?"

"Some," agreed Dean.

"Were they worth it?"

Dean looked at Adam. "It depends on who got hurt in the process. But most of the time, no."

Adam did not reply immediately and Dean went back to watching the road. The car was quiet again, a slower Styx song lightly filling the silence. The younger male continued to reflect on his older brother's heavy-weighted words and soon a few minutes had passed before Adam broke the stillness surrounding him and Dean.

"When the angels found me, I had already been in Heaven long enough to realize that the place was actually kind of lonely. Sure there were moments with friends and family members from my past, but none of it seemed completely real. It was more like I was living in happy memories instead of having an afterlife.

"The worst part was that my mom wasn't there with me. After how we died, I really just wanted to see her and make sure that she was alright. So when Zachariah came with some other angels following him, it wasn't hard for him to find my weakpoint. At first, when he said that I would be brought back to life so that I could fight the devil, I didn't think it was worth it. But when he mentioned seeing my mom again, I knew I had to do it."

Dean nodded. "Zachariah was a huge dick, but he was really good when it came to pushing just the right buttons. He knew your mom was your weakness, just as he knew family was Sam and I's."

"He had everything all figured out. Of course Zachariah wasted no time in warning me about you and Sam. He made sure to drive in the fact that the only people you two looked out for were each other."

Adam saw Dean's eyes shift to the passenger seat.

"When he told me that you would only save each other, not caring about if anyone else survived, I didn't think much of it at the time. Because I could kind of see where you two were coming from. Isn't it natural? To protect the only person you have left?"

Dean had been carefully listening to his younger brother's words. The eldest Winchester could hear the potent emotions that underlined each sentence that came out of Adam's mouth. The issue of Adam's resurrection, and all of the considerable experiences surrounding the event, had been a dismal haze hanging over the young male for a while now. Dean could see it reflected in Adam's green eyes every time he looked at the kid. He had figured that Adam would want to discuss where some things stood sooner or later. However, Adam was fresh to the family, had been an outsider until recently; Dean had not want to push his new brother into anything he did not want to do.

But after listening to Adam, Dean unexpectedly realized something. It was something about Adam that Dean had previously thought to be less prevalent in the boy's personality. Whenever Dean had looked at Adam, Dean could plainly spot the physical similarities between Adam and his brothers. Yet, when Dean talked to Adam, the older male could not see many parallels between the way the young male operated and the way Dean and Sam operated. Dean realized that having not been raised by John Winchester, Adam would probably be not much like his brothers, who had know their father for over two decades. But Dean had also thought that Adam might be a little like Sam or Dean because Adam had met John a few times. Dean believed that there was something to be said about blood.

After listening to Adam, Dean knew that the youngest Winchester brother was actually exactly like his brothers deep down. The only thing that mattered to Adam was family, the family that had your back. You did whatever you could to protect the ones that were close to you. Adam may not be very fond of John Winchester, but Dean knew that, with a little time with his brothers, Adam Milligan would be just as much a Winchester as he was a son of Kate Milligan.

The End

A/n: So I totally realized halfway through this that Mother's Day is next Sunday. Everyone better have remembered! Anyway, feel free to interpret the "when" of this little drabble at any point in the time line as you want. It could be right after Adam was resurrected in season 5 or it could be further on, maybe he gets out of the cage and goes travelling with Sam and Dean. (Hopefully something like that will happen in season7! Now that it has been confirmed that there's going to be a season 7 and that Adam will be discussed in it!) BTW, Mary Winchester is actually my least favorite character on SPN. So why did I write a story with her in it? Because Dean has major mommy issues and Adam does too. I just love spotting the similarities between Adam and Dean, and Adam and Sam. He's the best of both worlds! ;) Review!

-ROMS


End file.
